Bottled emotions and a cure?
by JazzieLouise
Summary: <html><head></head>Teito Klein is feeling very depressed after the death of his best friend, Mikage. He is feeling very sucidal and can't think of any reasons to continue living. Can Frau save him just in time? Or, will the depression become too much? T because of Frau</html>


**A/N Hi guys I'm back with yet another 07 ghost fan fiction and I have decided to try doing a bit of a yaio style pairing as I have heard a lot about it. So please enjoy. And, as always reviews are appreciated! *coughPleaseReviewcough***

_Why? Why should I continue living? What's the point in continuing living such an empty, lonely life? What's the point in continuing to live this poor pitiful existence? Ayanami took him away from me. My best friend:; the closest thing I ever had to a brother. Yet I'm still expected to continue living my life like he never died? _

_Why did I have to lose him so soon? I had only just got him back. He was the only family I had left. I have no parents, no siblings and no relatives. All I had was Mikage. Yet, it was decided that I had to lose him as well? Why? Why?_

Teito Klein stood on top of the roof of the Barsburg church. His dark black mourning robes billowing out behind him as his emerald eyes watched the sun set over the horizon. He has given up with his life. He no longer can find a reason nor a purpose to continue on his journey. Without Mikage by his side he feels so alone; so isolated, so worthless.

_I could just fall from the top of this building right here, right now and no would even bat an eyelid. Who would really miss me? I have no friends or family; I walked my entire life alone. Rejected from society, an outcast. No more than a mere sklave. _

"Hey you dammed brat I wondered where you'd gotten off to. You been hiding up here to try to get out of doing your chores huh?" Frau collapsed down onto the roof of the building next to Teito and pulled out a cigar. His dark clothing bellowing out behind him like an ominous shadow.

Teito didn't answer. He just continued to watch the sunset. "Hey, since when does the little squirt like watching sunsets?" Frau mocked Teito's size, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the comment he just made.

But nothing happened. Teito continued to remain passive and didn't acknowledge Frau's presence whatsoever.

"Hey you listening to me, you dammed brat? I'm trying to talk to you here!" Frau stood up and was about to close the distance between them, but Teito's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What's the point? What's the point in continuing to live out my life? What do I have to live for anymore? Everything I cherished and held close to me has been stripped away from me. I have nothing left. Wouldn't it be much easier for everyone if I ceased to exist? I'm a burden to you all… A worthless burden-"

Teito was cut of as sharp pain shot through his cheek. He looked up to see Frau towering above him, hand paused in mid-swing. "Frau…"

"Now you listen to me Teito Klein don't you ever talk like that again." Frau stared straight into Teito's emerald eyes for a moment longer before his gaze softened. "Come here you little squirt." And with that Frau pulled Teito into a very unexpected hug. Teito was shocked into stillness and had no idea how to react to the warmth that Frau was now showing him.

"I now that you're life seems bleak right now Teito, but it will get better. Just you wait and see. You have no idea how much life you have laid out before you. Mikage may be gone from your side for now, but I have a feeling that very soon he will return to you. He's watching over you Teito, even now. Do you really think that this is what he wants you to do? No. He wants you to live out your life to the best of your ability, he wants you to make new friends and most of all he would want you to have fun. And of course he would probably want you to grow a bit too." Frau released his hold on Teito and held him back at arms length.

"Frau…" Teito muttered as his voice broke and his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't go all soft on me now! You dammed brat!" Frau trapped Teito in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Causing the small boy to squirm and thrash uncontrollably. _There, now that's the Teito Klein that I know._

**A/N well there you go. ^^ Hope you liked it. I know its short, but I never had the intention of making it long to start with. Anyway please review I would love to know what you thought of it. Come, the button beckons. You know you want to. ****J = The smile begs you.**


End file.
